Love At First ZaGr
by LoneTaku
Summary: "You like him." "Yes." "I guess it can't be helped. But you won't go near him." "Dib?" "Yeah?" "No." Gaz and Dib have a simple argument when Dib hears her song. She calls it 'Forbidden Love', he calls it 'Absolutely not.' Rating may change. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I decided to try my hand at a ZaGr fic, so sorry if it sucks. I've got chapter one planned out, how it moves on from here, not even I know.**

**Listening to- Nothing. I will never listen to music from youtube while writing again... ;o;**

**Yeah, I'm not the people at Viacom and whatnot. Otherwise this would be an actual episode as opposed to a fanfiction.**

* * *

><p>Gaz flicked her wrist, sending her gameslave to the floor. She wished that Vampire Piggy Hunter had replay value, but it really didn't.<p>

So Gaz turned on the radio and flipped through various radio channels. Finding that none of the music was really _good_ music, meaning it all sucked, she turned the radio back off and went to her closet.

She had to root through the closet before she found what she was looking for, her acoustic. She slung the strap over her shoulder and grabbed her notebook and a pencil on the way out of her room.

As Gaz passed through the kitchen to go out the back door, she pulled a chair away from the table and clenched the pen in between her teeth. Pressing her notebook against her small frame with one arm, she dragged the chair out the back door and stopped dragging it in the middle of the backyard.

Gaz sat down in the chair and took the old guitar out of its case. She flipped her notebook open to the first clean page, uncapped her pen, and began to write.

_I see his face and I suddenly break free  
>From this darkness surrounding me<br>I-I just can't help it  
>My heart his face melts it<br>But I can't  
>I never could<br>What will my family think?  
>It's like<br>Romeo and Juliet  
>An alien and a human<br>Forbidden love_

Gaz stared at the page for a minute, then snapped out of her short trance and picked up her guitar. She strummed it, then plucked at a few of the strings, tuning the lyrics to the guitar itself.

She wrote down some more lyrics, a line or two, then strummed her acoustic once again. Something about it, though...

Gaz remembered a particular part of one of Dib's rants about discovering that Irkens can't love. Gaz had heard that, then ran out of the room on the verge of tears. When she thought about it, the song really did apply. It was forbidden for Zim to love in the first place, and for Gaz, Dib probably would hear of it, then permanently put Gaz under constant surveillance. And then go yell at Zim.

Gaz figured that she'd write the song, then figure out how to make it work so that she could happily escape Dib's giant, paranormal-obsessed head and be with Zim. So she wrote some more.

_I heard he's heartless  
>He can't feel<br>But it's irrelevant  
>Even if it's true<br>Even if it's not  
><em>_It wouldn't matter_

_For me it's  
>Forbidden love<br>Anyways_

_Pale Blue  
>Ruby Red<br>Black Hair  
>Green skin<br>__No Ears  
>Black Gloves<br>It measures up  
>Perfectly<br>But still  
>Forbidden love<em>

Gaz paused for a moment, then wrote in big letters CHORUS above her previous stanza. Then she strummed at her acoustic once more and sung it from the top, oblivious to Dib coming outside and sitting down, listening to every word of Gaz's soon-to-be song. As she reached the chorus, Dib got up and ran inside, unable to bear her singing about being in love with his worst enemy. He ran inside, letting the back door slam behind him.

"Dib... wait!" Gaz said. She had to get things straight with him. She jumped up, leaving her guitar, notebook, and pen by the chair, looking lonely and forlorn.

Gaz ran inside after him to find him sitting on the couch with his arms crossed, looking slightly angry. "Nice song."

"Thanks."

"You like him."

"Yes."

"I guess it can't be helped. But you won't go near him."

"Dib?"

"Yeah?"

"No."

"Gaz, you're my little sister."

"Nah dip, Sherlock." Gaz replied.

"He's my worst enemy! I forbid any relationship of yours as long as I'm living and he's Irken!"

"I don't care if you forbid it or if Dad himself says I can't be in a relationship! I hate to admit it, but I like him, Dib. If I want to date him or he wants to date me, _you can't stop me. And you won't stop me._" Gaz's voice was dripping with venom at these last words. "And besides that, what makes you think I'll ever love anyone else? I'm already planning to go break his arm or something tomorrow at skool for making me feel this way!" Her voice was rising steadily.

"He's an alien!"

"What do you think _we _are to him? Because I'm pretty sure that Irkens don't call other Irkens aliens just because they're aliens _to us._" Gaz said. She stormed out of the house to finish her song.

_My brother tells me  
>It'll never work out<br>Because it simply  
>Won't work out<em>

_I really don't care  
>This is mine to figure out<br>__Like the bangs in my hair  
>It'll protrude in or out<em>

_Besides  
>Just 'cause a giant head<br>Doesn't like the idea  
>Doesn't mean<br>I'll stop for him_

_Screw forbidden love  
>It's the only kind<br>And I'm sure that you  
>Know my frame of mind<em>

_Because  
>Just 'cause a giant head<br>Doesn't like my future boyfriend  
>Doesn't mean<br>I'll stop for him _


	2. I'm really sorry guys

**To any and every reader and/or reviewer:**

**I am deeply sorry for the long wait. It seems like forever since I updated an Invader Zim story. For those of you who may or may not have read Silent, you might know about a certain person who left a very rude comment on my story.**

**It seems that this 'Randall' has given me Writer's Block. To all extremes. My mind has completely blanked for Invader Zim fics. I am truly sorry and I apologize for the concern.**

**And if any or all of you were expecting an update, sorry for that too. I swear upon my life that as soon as I think of something for my stories, I will sit down and type like I've never typed before, only not... crappy.**

**Again, I am deeply sorry for installing false hope in the form of this so-called update, and for taking so long just to tell all of you.**

**May God be with you, ****and I will update just as soon as I can think of anything. Slowly I'm breaking through, and Silent should be updated soon enough. Hopefully in the next week.****  
>I really love you all. Including you, Randall, if you're reading this. I've been taught to love my enemies, and I'm praying for you. And turning you into the villian of a rape story.<strong>

**So until my Writer's Block clears, goodbye.**

**Love and Sincerity,**

**Invader Cakez**


End file.
